Talk:Dettlaff van der Eretein/@comment-94.254.144.205-20171017103924/@comment-86.170.60.232-20171118001418
Obviously the wallet is different, the principle remains the same; if you refuse to do something when you are threatened with violence the resulting violence is the fault of the one perpetrating it, not the one who refused to bow to threats. If you want a closer comparison if a criminal is arrested and a rival criminal demands the police hand him over to be killed would you hold the police responsible if the rival then starts killing people because they refuse to hand their prisoner over to be murdered? "Dettlaff doesn't attacked the city by weeks , he did this in one night." The first murder was weeks ago at least; it takes that long to go get Geralt. "Dettlaff after what Syanna did to him , he has the right to demand that she will given to him. Not for death , for explanation why she did this." Except he does then kill her, a result that anyone could have guessed given his violent state of mind. "like I said he don't think like a human." Again, that's not an excuse. Regis doesn't think like a human either, he never goes on a murdering rampage. Likewise Saskia, Johnny and a whole bunch of other sapient Post Conjunction Creatures. A different mindset is not a get of jail free card. Anna-Henrietta loves her sister and is blinded by that as to how far gone she is. This is a fault, no question, and arguably she should be harsher on her. But people are flawed, the make mistakes. Being unable to truly condemn a beloved sibling is hardly on a level with mass murder. And she is going to punish her. Syanna will never walk free again. Additionally as a ruler the Duchess cannot bow to threats to pervert the course of Toussaint's justice. If she does that any thug with a few guys with swords will try the same. You've heard the term "no negotiation with terrorists?" That's why. "You think taht Dettlaff must pay for everything and Syanna must live in peace without any consequenses ? pls no." I never said that. And there is no ending to B&W in which Syanna is not punished. If Dettlaff doesn't murder her she's set for life imprisonment. She should indeed pay for her crimes. But Dettlaff must pay for his far greater crimes as well and imprisonment is not really an option for an immortal demigod. In fact since he's basically declared war on Toussaint and refuses to surrender he's an enemy combatant. "I think is worth to give him a second chance." He had one of those already. Geralt was willing to give him a shot after he and Regis found he was being threatened into the murdered (as was I). He squandered that chance and committed mass murder. Sure, Regis is going to go try to talk him down. But he has all but ignored Regis' advice so far, why would he change now? "Syanna also ruined so many lifes and she is responsibile for death so many people. Everybody in Dun Tynne dies becuse of her." Indirectly, yes, but she didn't deliberately set out to do that. Of the two Dettlaff is the one that commits mass murder knowingly, willingly and with no reason to do so. "But I respect your opinion and please you also respect my opinion." I have no issues with that but I'm still going to present counter arguments. I get that I'm unlikely to change your mind but I enjoy debate.